


A Family Cares For Each Other

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Medical Inaccuracies, chronic conditions, protective Stray Kids, stray kids as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: Stray Kids work hard to look after each other. This can become difficult during promotions, or when they’re preparing for a comeback. It is particularly hard to look after one another when one member hides something. When Minho admits to suffering from arthritis, Stray Kids band together to look after him and help him the best they can.A collection of inter-connected chapters of how Stray Kids love and adore Minho, who suffers with arthritis.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 32
Kudos: 202





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love Stray Kids. I really love Minho and I couldn’t help but write about ways Stray Kids love Minho, too. I’ve decided to give (fictional) Minho arthritis just to give me an excuse as to why Stray Kids fuss over him.  
> I am not a medical professional and do not suffer from arthritis personally. I do know some people who do and they’ve all told me different things, as has google. My portrayal is, although based on the facts I can find, largely inaccurate and I apologise for that. I have tried to be vague on the type of arthritis, since clarifying that would mean needing to mention certain symptoms that I am unsure of. I hope that this portrayal doesn’t come across as offensively non-informed and apologise if it does. Also, some information that may be excluded in the first chapter - and subsequent chapters - may be mentioned elsewhere, if anyone wonders as to certain symptoms.   
> This is a Minho-centric fic, but I’ve centred some chapters around other members, or around Minho and another member. I also haven’t edited this in detail - I’ve tried my best to find spelling errors, but please excuse any mistakes.   
> (ALSO: just to say that Woojin is mentioned once in the first chapter, since chronologically he would have been part of Stray Kids at the time. However, he is not mentioned anywhere else.)  
> Ok, I hope you enjoy reading this fic and I’d love to know what you think of it.

They all knew when Minho's hands were playing up. They had learnt to recognise the signs, since Minho refused to complain about the pain that plagued him. None of them had even known about his condition until after debut, when it could no longer be avoided.

It had been when they'd been doing their second round of music shows, for 'Mirror'. Chan can remember it clearly. He, Minho, Changbin and Hyunjin had been stood at the mirror, tasked with putting on their jewellery as their stylists fluttered around the other five members.

"Oh for goodness sake." Minho cursed quietly under his breath as he dropped his earring. Chan chuckled as his main dancer crouched down, searching under the counter for the lost piece of jewellery. Changbin, who had spent the last couple of minutes fiddling with his necklace, trying to make sure it wouldn't catch on his jacket, crouched down next to him to help. It was Changbin who first noticed Minho's shaking hands, although he put it down to nerves. It was also Changbin who noticed that Minho was having trouble picking up the earring, his fingers not moving quite right. Changbin - slightly more dubiously - attributed it to the shaking hands. Smiling at his hyung, Changbin reached down and picked up the earring, setting it in Minho's hand. He understood - it was always a bit nerve-wracking, the wait before going onstage.

It was Chan who noticed that something was actually wrong. Minho could not get his earring in, his fingers refusing to bend the right way. He dropped it again, although this time it landed on the counter-top lining the mirrors. Chan fixed his own earring for the last time and lowered his hands, trying to be subtle as he watched Minho fumble. Minho could be prickly. He got along with all of them, but his background as a dancer - something he'd done professionally for a number of years - often clashed with how idol groups traditionally operated. Plus, although they all tried their best to be professional, it was something they were still getting used to. Minho was already an expert at pushing everything aside for the sake of the performance and didn't like to be asked if something was wrong. He was so shy, too, making it even harder for him to open up to them, even though he'd gotten so much better at it recently.

That was why Chan found Minho's shaking hands particularly concerning. He hadn't noticed this happen during any of their promotions before, for 'Mirror' or even for 'District 9'. Nobody else had mentioned noticing it, either.

"Hey, Min." Chan stepped closer to the younger dancer, reaching out to take the earring from him. "Here, let me do it."

Minho purses his lips but doesn't protest, letting Chan take his hand and pluck the earring from his fingers.

That's when Chan truly notices that something's wrong.

"Oh my god, Minho." He gasped and turned the dancer's hand over so the older could properly see the back of his hand. Minho's hand's were small and fit easily in Chan's grip, allowing him to manipulate them as he liked. The joint of his wrist was red and swollen. His knuckles and the joints of his fingers were hot to the touch and larger than they rightly should be. Chan felt his breath catch in his throat. They'd been lucky since debut - none of them had been injured yet. Chan wasn't sure how he'd deal with an injury before a performance. "Did you hurt your hand? Come on, we should find a medic." He's adjusting his grip, moving his hand so he can guide Minho by a careful hold on his forearm. This plan was foiled when Minho jerked his arm away. Chan glanced up just in time to see Minho roll his eyes.

"Its fine, hyung." Minho dismissed. Chan ignored him, chasing after the dancer's retreating arm.

"Is this why you were having trouble with your earring?" Chan demanded, arm once more in his possession. He was careful but relentless as he examined Minho's wrist and hand. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he grabbed for Minho's other hand. Minho hadn't realised what he was doing and was unable to dodge. Chan held both hands up to his face. Minho's other hand - his right hand - wasn't as swollen as his left, but his wrist was a bright, burning red. "You hurt both your wrists? Did you fall?" He asked, fretting.

"Hyungs?" Changbin asked, stepping closer. Hyunjin followed, looking slightly uncertain. They had obviously overheard them, not that Chan blamed them - they were stood less than three feet away from them. Plus, the mention of an injury wasn't something any of them were likely to miss. Injuries set them all on edge.

"Minho-hyung, your hands!" Hyunjin exclaimed, his height advantage over - well, all of them - allowing him to see the dancer's hands before Changbin could manoeuvre himself into a position to see.

"Seriously?" Minho asked dryly, although he'd stopped trying to tug his hands out of Chan's grip. "I'm fine."

He got three sceptical looks, although the only one he could see was Chan's. He could feel the other two, though and he glared harder in response.

"Minho, your hand. Your wrists." Chan stressed, holding up the other's arms as proof. He could see Hyunjin wince over Minho's shoulder. "Something's wrong."

Minho sniffed. Chan narrowed his eyes at him. Minho rolled his eyes.

"I said they're fine." Minho repeated. "They're not injured. It's my arthritis."

Chan blinked. He wasn't sure if he believed what he just heard and Minho's unaffected shrug doesn't help matters. Hyunjin and Changbin stared wide-eyed at the dancer.

"Minho, what?"

Minho rolls his eyes again. His arms are hanging limply in Chan's grip.

"My arthritis." He repeats. Something in his tone implies they're being stupid.

Chan's pretty sure his brain has stopped working.

"You have arthritis?" Changbin asked, unsure. Chan mentally thanks Changbin for asking the real question.

"Yep." Minho answered easily.

Chan's pretty sure his attitude fake. Arthritis is a big thing. Particularly for a dancer, and Minho had never mentioned this before. Chan was sure of it. He remembers his grandma's struggle with arthritis as she got older, the little ways it was obvious she couldn't move her hands or knees the same way. There had been nothing about Minho's behaviour to suggest such a thing.

Although, the swelling and redness of the joints in hands and wrists were very obvious. Chan didn't know how he'd missed it. He didn't know how any of them had missed it.

"Minho, why didn't you say?" Chan asked, a bit upset. Whether he was upset with Minho or himself, though, was debatable.

"It doesn't really matter." Minho said, his mouth twisted. He looked away from Chan, over to where the rest of their members were being fussed over by their stylists.

"Minho, of course this matters." Chan insisted. "They have to hurt."

"Not really." Minho shrugged. Chan caught the lie in his voice and evidently, so did Hyunjin and Changbin.

"They look painful, hyung." Hyunjin whispered.

That time, Minho just shrugged. Chan bit his lip, glancing at the clock on the back wall. They only had fifteen minutes until they were due on stage, but they had to get Minho more comfortable.

"Is there anything you can use to help? I have some painkillers in my bag." He offered. Minho blinked, obviously surprised by the lack of interrogation.

"Uh - yeah." Minho agreed. "That would help. And if there's any ice packs or something." He added quietly. Chan sent a look at his younger two members and they scattered. Hyunjin went straight for Chan's bag, abandoned near the partition separating them from other groups. Changbin disappeared from their cubicle entirely.

Chan levelled a stern glare at Minho.

"We'll talk about this properly tonight." He warned.

Minho winced.

"Yes hyung."

And they had. They'd been allowed to go home after the performance, their first afternoon off in two weeks. It had been something they had all been looking forward to and now Chan was grateful for the opportunity it granted them. He hadn't noticed anything off with Minho during their performance, or the rest of the time they spent at music show venue. Chan hadn't been sure whether to attribute that to the painkillers Minho had taken, the ten minutes he'd spent icing his wrists and hand, or if Minho was just that good at pretending that nothing was wrong. None of them had said anything on the car ride home, but Chan had herded everyone into the living room before they'd had a chance to disperse to their rooms when they got home.

"Family meeting!" He called, pushing Jeongin towards the sofa. There was grumbling from all ends, but it only took them a minute to situate themselves. Chan surveyed his team - his family - from his position stood in front of the tv, his arms crossed. Woojin had claimed their lone armchair. Minho had taken the corner seat of the sofa, Jisung sat between his legs. Hyunjin and Changbin were sat half on top of each other next to him. Seungmin had pulled Jeongin onto his lap, despite the maknae's struggles. Felix flopped onto the floor, laying over their feet and giggling when their toes wiggled underneath him.

"What's this about hyung?" Jisung whined.

"Well, Minho has something he needs to share."

Jisung blinked, slumping so he could tilt his head back and stare at Minho without knocking their heads together. The rest of their members also turned to blink at him. Innie tilted his head questioningly.

"Ah, I have arthritis." Minho said. It came out sounding a bit like a question.

"What!?" Multiple voices exclaimed. Jisung scrambled up on to his knees before turning around, so he was face-to-face with Minho. He reached out to hold the dancer's face in his hands. Chan had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at the tired look on Minho's face.

"Like, arthritis, arthritis? The joint-thingy?" Jisung clarified. Minho rolled his eyes at that and Chan didn't blame him.

"Yes, Jisung. The joint thing." Minho lifted his hands, wiggling his fingers. Even from a distance the swelling was obvious. It had gone down a bit after being iced, although it seemed to have flared up again. "It's just a flare-up. It should be better by tomorrow." He tried to reassure.

Every face in the room looked stricken - Chan would bet on it, even if he couldn't see some faces. Even Hyunjin and Changbin, who had found out earlier, looked upset.

"Why didn't you say anything, Min-hyung?" Seungmin asked, shifting Jeongin so he could peer at Minho with his lip between his teeth.

"Its not a big deal." Minho shrugged. Jisung had moved his grip from Minho's face to his hands. He held them carefully, frowning down at them.

"But they look like they hurt, hyung." Jeongin whispered.

Minho shrugged.

"Only sometimes." He admitted.

"Do you need more painkillers, Min?" Chan asked.

"Should you ice them again?" Changbin asked, almost talking over Chan.

"What? You knew, Changbin-hyung?" Jisung asked, sounding betrayed.

"Hyunjin and I found out with Chan just before our performance." Changbin rolled his eyes. Jisung huffed, slightly mollified. He was still kneeling in front of Minho, holding his hands.

"Ah, some ice would be great." Minho said quietly. Changbin rolled off the sofa wordlessly, quickly disappearing into the kitchen. They listened to him bang around for a couple minutes, before he came back with two small bundles of ice cubes, wrapped securely in tea towels. He leant over Minho, helping Jisung press them to the joint of his wrists, before sitting down directly on top of Hyunjin, who grunted but didn't protest. Jisung held the ice packs securely to Minho's wrists, even when Minho moved to hold them himself.

"I wish you'd told us, Min, but what's more important is how can we help?" Chan asked before they were able to go off topic once again.

It had been almost like pulling teeth, but Minho had ground out ways that helped him relieve flare-ups of his arthritis, as well as ways that often worked to prevent them. It took them less than a week to accumulate a little box of things specific for Minho: instant ice and heat packs, a large variety of painkillers - including some prescription pills that Minho got from his doctor - some deep heat, support bandages and, although it took a bit longer to get, some fairly discreet braces that could be worn for performances and be hidden under long, baggy sleeves. They also had some bulkier braces, since Minho had to have some special ones that also supported his fingers, although he wore those rarely. It had quickly become obvious that it was his wrists that gave him the most trouble.

Now, a few months out from the second anniversary of their debut, they had all become used to helping Minho with numerous little tasks. He often had trouble with the little movements required to put on jewellery or do up buttons. He was the best cook in the group, but the repetitive movements of chopping or stirring often irritated his wrists, so other members were always enlisted to help him out. Minho tried his hardest not to let his arthritis affect his work and for the most part he was successful. With stylists willing to accommodate his braces for any schedules and the staff and members working with Minho so that he didn't partake in any challenges or tasks that would be too difficult on his hands, they got by. Plus, Minho's contribution to choreography often meant that he could avoid a lot of dance moves that involved putting weight on his wrists, although it was a lot harder to lower the amount of intricate wrist movements - not that many people noticed if he was a bit stiff in that area during performances.

Chan looked up, startled from his thoughts, as Minho wandered into the kitchen. It was still pretty early in the morning. The only other person awake was Innie, who was sat at the table opposite Chan, inhaling his cereal. A manager would be here in ten minutes to drive him to school, since they had no schedules today and only practice that evening, although it didn't start until five pm. Chan liked to get up with his youngest, since it was usually the only one-on-one time they got. Minho was a fairly early riser, though and tended to join them some mornings.

"Morning, Min." Chan greeted as the dancer put some bread in the toaster.

Jeongin grumbled something vaguely resembling a greeting around his cereal.

"Morning Channie-hyung, Innie." Minho replied. They were quiet for a moment as Minho waited for his toast and Chan returned his attention back to his laptop. He was on a very frustrating level of his game, although if anyone asked he was working on some last-minute music arrangements.

He looked up again when a plate clattered at his elbow, followed by the thud of a jam jar and the clutter of a knife. Minho was stood next to him, pouting. Chan rolled his eyes.

"You know you only have to ask." He said pointedly, reaching for the jam jar.

It was only on his worst days that Minho didn't feel up to making his own breakfast. Opening the jam jar was too difficult - the repetitive motion required to spread the jam irritated his wrist and his fingers. They had all gotten used to helping Minho with things like this, although sometimes Chan thought he milked it a little. The braces on Minho's wrists today said that he really was having trouble, however. The doubt that he really was having a flare-up and just didn't feel like wearing the braces meant that Chan had never refused him help and neither had any of the other members.

Now, it was just one of those things that made them Stray Kids. Albeit, a secret one. It wasn't something Minho liked to advertise.

"Thanks hyung." Minho chirped as Chan slid the plate in front of him. Minho had taken a seat next to Innie and was quietly asking the maknae if he had everything ready for school. Chan smiled fondly, deciding to close his laptop and join his youngest and oldest members in their conversation and take advantage of the companionship before Innie had to leave.

Minho kept the braces on all morning, although he took them off before lunch, when he spent some time with heat packs on them. He wore them for dance practice, but that was standard. Minho often wore the braces for the stability and the pressure, which helped relieve his pain. But it was recommended for him to use them just to help stop any more deterioration of his cartilage, which could be caused by even the most simple of movements. Chan had bullied his way into a doctors visit not long after they'd found out about Minho's arthritis (with full permission from Minho) and had taken extensive notes on what to do.

As was quite usual, Minho wasn't wearing them the next morning, although after breakfast he sat on the sofa watching a cooking show and holding heat packs to his wrists. They had a schedule early that afternoon - a pre-recording for a show promoting their new album, although it wasn't being released for another couple of weeks. Minho didn't like to wear his braces for shows unless he had to, since the MC's were more likely to notice than fans were during a live stage. Chan understood, but he always took a more portable version of their Minho-specific first aid kit with him to every recording. This included his most discreet braces.

The other members shuffled in one-by-one. Innie was at school for the morning, but by about half-ten everyone else was slumped in the living room. Felix - who had been one of the first members to join Chan and Minho in their tv-watching - was cuddled up between his two oldest hyungs, fascinated by what the cooking show was preparing and absent-mindedly massaging Minho's right hand. Changbin had slumped on Minho's other side and was holding a new heat pack around Minho's left wrist. Minho wasn't even entirely sure when Changbin had changed the heat packs over, but he wasn't complaining. It was a quiet morning, with no protests to Minho's control of the remote - which was rare, Chan admitted. Someone usually had something to say about sole control of the remote - until Jeongin arrived home a little after midday and flopped on top of a dozing Hyunjin, who jolted awake with a shout. The rest of them snickered at the sight and Jeongin cackled at Hyunjin's dramatic groaning.

"Ok!" Chan let it go on for a few minutes, before he clapped to get their attention, even as he tried to stop grinning. "Lets get some lunch and then we need to be out the door by half one."

There was a chorus of groans but everyone started to shuffle about. Minho levered himself up with a hand on Felix's knee and ambled towards the kitchen.

"One of you lot had better come help me." He called without turning around. Jisung, Seungmin and Felix shared a look before Seungmin rolled his eyes and got up to follow Minho into the kitchen. Felix and Jisung reached out to share a high-five of celebration. Chan rolled his own eyes, nudging Felix until he got to his feet.

"Go and help too. It'll be quicker with two of you." He cast his gaze to Jisung, who was looking away innocently. "Actually, it'll be even quicker with three." He said pointedly. Jisung turned to him with a pout but Chan kept his gaze stern. This was his main abuse of his authority as leader and oldest hyung - he was going to take advantage of the kids listening to him whilst it happened. It was so rare.

With a sigh that fully communicated how attacked Jisung felt, he got up and followed Felix into the kitchen. Chan could just make out Minho's voice barking orders - obviously he was also enjoying his position as second-eldest hyung and head cook. Chan smiled, settling back into his seat as Innie makes himself more comfortable on Hyunjin's back. Chan didn't think the floor was that comfortable, but Hyunjin had been napping there for almost two hours and he made no move to get up even with the added weight on top of him. Changbin had disappeared in the direction of the bedrooms and Chan hoped that he didn't fell asleep before lunch began.

Chan needn't have worried, though. Changbin was already at the table when Chan herded Hyunjin and Jeongin in as Felix and Jisung were laying dishes down. Chan admired the selection of food, although he knew it was because they wouldn't have a long break for dinner this evening. Their managers were likely to order some takeaway, but they never ordered quite enough. They'd also snack when they got home, but it would be so late by then they wouldn't want to eat a full meal. Lunch was going to be their main meal and Minho had foreseen that, too. Chan smiled in thanks at his main dancer as Minho slid into the seat beside him.

Lunch was often a loud affair and today was no different, energy at peak levels after their lazy morning. Even Innie was feeding off the others' energy. The food was inhaled in record speed and before he knew it, Chan was shouting out instructions and check-lists. Even after nearly two years as idols, they often forgot what they needed to bring to a recording. Their managers and stylists provided a lot of the stuff, but they had their own lists, too.

They had five minutes until the car was due to pick them up when Minho nudged him.

"Can you help me wrap my wrists?" He asked quietly. Chan, who was standing in the hallway, presiding over the chaos that was eight people preparing to go out, nodded immediately.

"Of course." He took the compression bandages from Minho's hands. They weren't quite as good at helping stabilise Minho's wrists as the braces were, but they were a much more discreet option that still provided some support and pressure. "Are your wrists bothering you?" Chan's eyebrows furrowed in concern, even as he started wrapping Minho's left wrist. Minho's arthritis flaring up two days in a row was rare, although not entirely uncommon.

Minho shook his head, though.

"Not really. Just a bit crinkly." He explained.

Chan had had trouble understanding what he meant at first. Minho's flare-ups presented themselves as the swollen joints that were often red and hot to the touch. It was uncomfortable and made each joint stiff and painful to use. They caused Minho discomfort for hours and it often took a combination of anti-inflamatory's, ice or heat and pressure to help relieve his symptoms. However, Minho also experienced 'crinkly' feelings, which Chan had come to realise was mainly stiffness that felt, to Minho, like he had to crack the joint and made crackling sounds when he moved them. Feeling 'crinkly' was much less uncomfortable and more common for Minho, which Chan was glad for.

He had managed to move onto Minho's other wrist while he thought. Minho was staring down at their hands as Chan worked and the older smiled sympathetically. Minho had learned to live with his condition, but he hated it. He'd had it since he was a young teen and the doctor was pretty sure it was an inherited trait, since his mother had it and his uncle and his grandmother before them - all diagnosed as young adults. The constant worry that the arthritis would spread, despite the care he took, haunted all of them; after all, how would it affect his career? Minho had pushed on regardless to achieve his dreams and even though Chan worried what felt like all the time, he was glad Minho had never given up. They wouldn't be Stray Kids without Minho, arthritis and all.


	2. An Early Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Stray Kids sometimes start their day feat. Chef Minho and lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically fluff, although the beginning is me adding to the universe this is written in. 
> 
> I’m so glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter, thank you so much for your lovely comments. I hope everyone also enjoys this chapter.

Promotion period was always difficult. It was hours of dance practice and vocal lessons interspersed with interviews and photoshoots and filming. There was little time to sleep and less time to eat. They took care of themselves the best they could, doctor's notes giving them some leeway that other groups weren't always afforded. Minho's arthritis came with fevers and exhaustion that he tried his best to push through, but afforded him more rest time and the rest of them extra opportunities for water breaks. Felix's asthma - although largely affected only by outside factors like mould or pollution - meant that managers and teachers were more aware of tiring them out. Jisung's anxiety gave them some leeway in terms of face-to-face meetings with fans, managers letting them sneak out the back entrance more often than going the public way, where crowds of people were often waiting. Chan's insomnia was largely managed by a proper sleep schedule, which meant that the managers tried their hardest to get them home at the same time each night, although this was definitely the most flexible part of their 'self-care' plan.

None of this meant that everyone wasn't exhausted. They still packed a lot into the day. Going home at about the same time every night didn't mean they got to sleep in; in fact, if they were home by midnight, they were often up and back out of the door by 5am. The latest they'd woken up the past two weeks was ten to six, for a half six pick-up. Today was no different. Minho had made the morning rounds, waking each member in turn before going to make breakfast whilst everyone fought to get into the bathroom and Jeongin and Jisung took it in turns hitting Hyunjin with a pillow to wake him up.

"Morning Min." Chan greeted sleepily, draping himself over Minho's shoulders from where he was stood at the stove, folding omelettes. "Mmm, eggs." The leader muttered sleepily against his neck.

"And cheese. And ham." Minho added. He refrained from pointing out the mushrooms and peppers he'd also added. He only needed to make four omelettes - they were big enough that cut in half and with a bowl of rice and some radish kimchi he'd fished out of the fridge, everyone would have enough to eat.

"Mmm" The older man repeats, nuzzling further into his neck. He goes quiet and Minho's pretty sure he falls back asleep. Uncaring - they all had to be up at this ungodly hour - he dislodges Chan as he moves the omelette to a plate. He quickly cuts it in half.

"Mmf." Chan grunts, but manages not to fall over.

"That's yours." He nods at the omelette. "Rice and Kimchi are already on the table and Felix is waiting in there."

He leaves Chan to reorient himself silently, quickly cracking the eggs. Its quick work to add the rest of the ingredients and fold the omelette over. He's reminded of when he first tried making these, encouraged by Chan's sad grumblings of how he missed the western food his mum used to make. It had taken him a couple of goes to make it without making a total mess, but it had been worth it. Besides, the kids had inhaled the food, even if the filling had been pretty much separate from the egg. It had become a regular breakfast food in their house - quick, healthy and everyone liked it.

"Food!" He shouted as he used the spatula to unstick the omelette from the pan. Once it was on the plate, he quickly cut it in half. The two that appeared first could share the plate - less washing up was always a bonus.

Seungmin sauntered into the kitchen first, although he was pretty closely followed by Changbin. Minho handed the plate over and returned to his pan just as Hyunjin stumbled in. The younger dancer followed Chan's example and settled himself flush against Minho's back, although his height advantage allowed him to bury his face in the back of Minho's head rather than his neck. Jisung came skidding through the door just as Minho added the filling and flung himself onto Hyunjin's back.

"Jisung!" Minho scolded as he stumbled, managing to avoid burning his hand on the side of the pan. "I'm cooking."

"Sorry, hyung." He apologised meekly, moving to stand next to Minho. He shook his head.

"Go wait at the table. There's already rice and kimchi, Hyunjin will bring this in in a couple of minutes."

Jisung, thankfully, didn't complain and went quietly to the table.

"Are you okay hyung?" Hyunjin said quietly against his head.

"Yeah, Jinnie. I'm fine." Minho couldn't help but smile.

Hyunjin sniffed tiredly, settling his arms comfortably around Minho's shoulders.

"Come on Jinnie. Breakfast's ready." Minho was much gentler with Hyunjin than he was with Chan, shaking his shoulders to wake the younger up.

Hyunjin shifted, moving away. Minho handed over the plate and set to making the last omelette. Jeongin appeared just as he was setting the pan in the sink to soak.

"Good to see your food sense still works, Innie." Minho teased, picking up the plate and making his way to the table. Jeongin followed him, making a funny face at his back that he couldn't see but could feel. He'd let the maknae get away with it for now.

He slid into the seat next to Chan, accepting Innie into his lap when the maknae couldn't be bothered to move a chair. Chan and Felix were finished with their omelette and whilst Felix had laid his head on his folded arms to try and get another five minutes sleep, Chan was downing what Minho guessed to be his second bowl of rice. Hyunjin had woken up enough to try and steal the last bites of Seungmin's and Changbin's omelette, despite having nearly half of his left. Jisung was occupied on his phone, often missing his mouth as he tried to eat without actually looking at his food.

It was a peaceful breakfast - much quieter than yesterday, when they'd all slept through their first alarms and had to rush to get ready, scoffing down toast and cereal before bolting out the door. Even though eating like this meant they had to wake up half an hour earlier, Minho preferred it. He knew they all did; the proper food gave them more energy than an extra 30 minutes of sleep would and this way they could take their time getting ready.

"Thanks for breakfast hyung."

Minho looked up at where Felix was now standing, collecting his empty crockery. Minho smiled at the younger.

"You're welcome Lix."

"Yeah, thanks Min." Chan repeated, stuffing the last of his kimchi in his mouth and standing to help Felix.

"Thanks hyung."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

There was a chorus of thanks that he waved off. He cooked for them, usually, once or twice a day. He was the only reliable cook in the house - some of them could burn ramen, somehow. That didn't mean any of them ever forgot to thank him, even after all this time.

Minho finished his own breakfast in record time, although he and Seungmin were the only ones still at the table. He could hear crashing throughout the dorm as everyone got ready. Seungmin was the only one of them who had most things ready the night before.

"Clear up the rest of the table, will you?" Minho asked, stacking a couple of bowls to take into the kitchen on his way through.

"Sure, hyung." Seungmin agreed, though he sounded long-suffering. Minho knew it was an act - Seungmin would never expect him to clean up after doing all the cooking.

Minho dropped the bowls off, ignoring the mess that would have to be dealt with later, and went to get dressed. He'd been the first one up that morning and so his bag was packed for the day, but he hadn't wanted to risk spilling any food on himself and getting his clothes dirty, so he'd stayed in pyjamas.

It only took him a few minutes to pull on some jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He stole one of Chan's hoodies and declared himself ready.

"Hyung have you seen my hairbrush!?" Someone shouted through the dorm.

"Under your bed!" Someone else shouted, saving him the confusion of trying to figure out who it was. Rolling his eyes at his members, Minho made his to the living room, where he'd chucked his bag earlier. He found Hyunjin sprawled across the sofa, hugging his own bag to his chest with a beanie pulled down over his eyes. Minho chuckled and picked up his own bag, balancing it on the coffee table so he could rifle through it. He found the anti-inflammatories prescribed by his doctor and swallowed them down with a sip of water from the bottle he fished out of the depths of his bag. It was from yesterday and he made a face, sticking his tongue out at the stale water. After a quick detour to the kitchen to refill it, he was back at his bag, pulling out his braces. His wrists were playing up and his elbows felt unusually stiff.

He grimaced at the thought, reminding himself to book a doctors appointment when they finally had a bit of free time. For now, though, he secured his braces.

"Do your wrists hurt hyung?"

He jumped at the sudden question, not realising that Hyunjin had pushed his hat up and was watching him.

"They're just playing up a bit Hyunjinnie." Minho reassured with a smile. Hyunjin's stare was sceptical, but they knew there was nothing he could say. Minho was wearing the braces and had taken painkillers. They just had to keep an eye on him now. Hyunjin resolved to tell Chan, although he'd be surprised if their leader didn't notice the braces straight away.

"Come on Jinnie, budge over." Minho rolled his eyes at the younger's expression nudged at him until he had sat up. Minho settled himself next to him, letting Hyunjin settle his head on his shoulder and running his fingers through the other's hair.

This was where Chan found them five minutes later, almost dozing. The leader melted at the sight, quickly fishing his phone from his pocket to to take a picture before either of them realised. Only after he'd allowed himself to drink in the truly adorable sight did he speak.

"Hey sleepyheads, the car's here. You need to get your shoes on."

They both groaned but pushed themselves up. It was time to truly start the day.


	3. Through the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin’s scared of storms. Minho knows how to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from hwangjins, who wanted to see Hyunjin scared by a storm and skz and Minho helping him out. Possibly not exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Also, sorry its taken me so long to post it, I’ve had this written for ages 😅
> 
> If there’s anything any of you would like too see in this fic, feel free to let me know in the comments. I love getting ideas from people and I’m sure I’ll eventually get round to posting everything 😂.

Hyunjin peers out of the window with trepidation, frozen in the middle of the hallway. He was on the way back from the bathroom and could hear the music from the practice room that he'd left Felix and Minho in. The three of them had stole away for the afternoon, taking the opportunity during the downtime to dance for fun. They'd spent hours messing about, interspersed with trying to learn some other group's dances - fun and useful on variety shows. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten, however and the street-lamps were beginning to turn on, clearly illuminating the rain that was falling heavily.

A shiver went down his spine and he shuddered when the sky suddenly lit up, clearly seeing the zig-zag of lightning emerge from the clouds. Feeling a bit unsettled all of a sudden, he hurried back to the practice room. Minho met his eyes in the mirror when Hyunjin shut the door behind him and leant against it for a moment.

"Everything alright, Hyunjinnie?" He asked lightly, turning to look at him. Felix paused from where he was staring intently at his phone, trying to memorise a move.

"Um." The tallest dancer shook his head slightly, trying to reorder his thoughts. "It's getting pretty late." He decided on eventually.

"Oh." Felix realised, looking at the time on his phone. "Its gone eight."

"Chan's going to start calling soon." Minho rolled his eyes. They'd been gone nearly six hours and Chan would start to worry around the five hour mark, especially since they'd all forgotten to text him since they'd let him know they'd arrived.

"He's such a mother-hen." Felix commented, sighing but going to his messages to let Chan know they were alive.

"We wouldn't have him any other way." Minho responded fondly. "But we should probably get home anyway, if that's alright with you two?"

They both nodded, Hyunjin slightly more frantically than Felix. It was movie night, as decreed by Jeongin, taking full advantage of their time off and they'd definitely get the cold shoulder if they were late. Plus, Minho had to take medication at 9pm and it would throw his meticulously worked out med-schedule off if that changed too drastically.

They left the music playing in the background as they packed their bags, deciding to skip showering in the company-provided bathrooms and wait until they were home despite how gross they felt. Hyunjin was glad for the distraction the music provided, the three of them breaking into the moves they knew from the song and singing along, loud and off-key. It wasn't until they'd closed the door behind them and started off down the hallway that Hyunjin was reminded of the weather, largely thanks to the flash of lightning the illuminated the entire room.

"Hyunjin?" Minho asked softly. It was only then that Hyunjin realised he was sniffling. "Oh Hyunjinnie." He cooed, immediately moving until he was slotted snugly against Hyunjin's side. Felix crowded close on the other side and together they stood there with their arms wrapped around their tallest member as he tried to stop sniffling.

"Sorry hyung, Lix." He murmured, lowering his eyes, though he made no move to extract himself from their arms.

"There isn't anything to be sorry for Jinnie." Felix said fiercely. Hyunjin could only sniffle in response.

"Come on Hyunjinnie, the car's waiting outside, we'll be home in twenty minutes." Felix said as brightly as he could, finally pulling away from their huddle.

"Ok." Hyunjin says miserably, starting to shuffle forwards. Minho moves so that they can walk comfortably, but stays with an arm around Hyunjin's waist as they move forward. Their progress is once again halted, although this time as thunder rumbles and Hyunjin swears he feels the building shake with it.

He can't help the little shriek that escapes him. He's glad that nobody laughs at him, although he would never normally even entertain the idea that they would. They continue their shuffling until they're stood in the lobby, where one look outside encourages them all to sprint to the car thats idling on the curb. Hyunjin resents the fact that the driver hadn't bothered to go into the underground parking available as he tries to scrape his growing, and currently soaking, hair off his face.

"Here Hyunjinnie." Minho hands him a hairband he'd fished out of his bag, which Hyunjin accepts gratefully. They've settled into their seats, slightly squished together since none of them thought to get in the front, when Hyunjin notices Minho rotating his wrists with a slightly pained expression.

"Are you alright hyung?" He asks immediately, concerned.

Minho looks over at him, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, Jinnie. I'm fine." He reassures, dropping his wrists to his lap. Hyunjin notes with concern that he's massaging his right wrist.

"Are they stiff, hyung?" Felix asks, leaning around Hyunjin to peer at the older dancer.

"I'm alright, Lixie, seriously." Minho rolls his eyes at the fussing.

Hyunjin doesn't believe him. Reaching down to his bag, he rifles through it until he finds the little zip-up bag Chan had put in there two years ago and which he'd kept stocked, since it came in surprisingly useful. He triumphantly held up the heat-stickers he had in there. They wouldn't be as strong as the microwavable ones they kept at home, but they would do for now.

"Hyunjin..." Minho sighed when he saw them.

There was another rumble of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. Hyunjin jumped, having temporarily forgotten about the storm. Minho's glare softened when he saw the scared look on Hyunjin's face and he let go of his wrist so he could wrap his arm around the younger's shoulders. Felix shifted so he was leant fully into Hyunjin's side, fully on board with the silent plan to squish their scared member. Minho's wrist caught Hyunjin's eye, even as his heartbeat tried to calm down. It was blotchy where Minho had been pressing at it and Hyunjin thought it looked a bit swollen.

"Hyung..." Felix obviously noticed it too. "Please put the sticker on." He pleaded, shifting until he could unleash the full force of his pouty face in Minho's line of sight.

Minho's sigh was long-suffering, but Hyunjin heard the defeat in it, too, and shared a triumphant look with Felix. Even after two years, Minho wasn't good at admitting to pain if he thought it was minor. He preferred to deal with it himself, although Hyunjin had to admit he'd gotten better. Or maybe they'd just gotten better at recognising the signs, Hyunjin admitted to himself. Honestly, stubborn hyungs were such a nightmare.

He must have sighed out loud, since Minho raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, what's that Hyunjin? You want to sleep on the sofa tonight so I'm not disturbed by your snoring? Thank you, how generous." Minho's smile was saccharine.

"No, no, hyung." Hyunjin flapped his hands frantically. All Minho had to do was tell Chan this and Hyunjin wouldn't get a word in edgeway, especially if Minho wasn't feeling well. "Its fine, I didn't say anything."

Minho made a judgemental face, although he let it go.

"And I don't snore." He added under his breathe. Defending himself was worth the return of the judgemental look, and the giggle from Felix.

"You keep telling yourself that." Minho deadpanned. Hyunjin gasped dramatically.

"Seriously?" Felix laughed. "Come on, hyung, put the stickers on."

"No. Hyunjin do it." Minho demanded, moving until he could hold his wrist out. He was twisted awkwardly, with his other arm still around Hyunjin's shoulders.

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin carefully peeled the back of the sticker away, waiting for Felix to push up Minho's sleeve before he smoothed it over the jut of his hyung's wrist. A bit more manoeuvring and he was presented with Minho's other wrist, which received the same treatment.

Hyunjin, pleased with his work, settled back in his seat. Minho returned his arm over his shoulders, although he reached out until he could ruffle Felix's hair.

"Hyung!" The younger yelped, trying to duck away. Minho kept a grip on his hair, though, and Felix couldn't get away without risking precious strands.

Hyunjin laughed as Felix tried to cajole Minho into letting go, eventually resorting to bribery. This was exactly what Minho had wanted and soon Felix had agreed to accompany Minho to a local cat cafe the day after tomorrow. Hyunjin piped up, wanting to go, although he had to fight for the right when his allergies were brought up. They still hadn't come to a conclusion when the car pulled up outside their building.

"Oh." Hyunjin said in realisation. He had barely noticed the time passing. Minho smiled to himself, turning to get out of the car. Hyunjin had barely flinched at the - thankfully fading - thunder or the flashes of lightning. Hyunjin almost couldn't believe it - it was rare that he didn't pay full attention to the weather when it was like this, jumping at every noise and every flash, especially when he was in the car. He always felt like they'd be struck by the lightning. But, he had to admit, Felix was comforting against his side and Minho was distracting, especially since his wrists had been hurting. The temperature had dropped with the rain and the late hour, Hyunjin noticed as he slid out of the car. No wonder Minho's wrists had stiffened up, they always did in the cold.

"Come on Jinnie." Felix whined from behind him, pushing him towards where Minho was waiting with the door open. "Its still raining."

Shaken from his thoughts, Hyunjin hurried into the building, followed closely by Felix. In less than two minutes, he was typing in the passcode to their flat.

"Min, is that you lot?!" Was called from the depths of the dorm.

"Yeah!" Hyunjin shouted back, kicking off his shoes and making his way into the living room.

"No, you stink. Get changed first." Seungmin told him sternly before he could flop on the sofa next to him. Pouting, but not willing to try and fight the younger, Hyunjin sulked his way upstairs to his room. He passed Chan on his way into his room, who said a bright hello but continued downstairs.

A bundle of clothes in his arms, he made his way to the bathroom. A flash of lightning distracted him, but it didn't scare him as much as it did when he was at the company building. He was safe here, at home. No storm could hurt him when he was with his members, his brothers.

"Yeah, he was." He heard Minho's voice drift up the stairs. He must still be in the hallway. "He thought he was so smart noticing my wrists hurt." It was said fondly, but Hyunjin paused, feeling indignation rise in him.

He may have been too tired to argue with Seungmin, but Minho needed to be corrected. He wasn't too tired to fight on this.

"Hyung!" He almost tripped down the stairs in his haste, abandoning his clothes at the top.

Minho laughed, even as Chan sighed, exasperated. Leaving Hyunjin to his fate, Chan escaped into the kitchen.

"I am smart!' He heard Hyunjin insist. "And I definitely don't snore!"


	4. Everyone needs a little rest: Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausted Stray Kids have a scare during an award show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you all so much for your responses on the last chapter, I’ve loved reading what you think of the story and what else you’d like to see.  
> This chapter came about as a response to comments from 18000ants and Sami2205089, who asked for Minho’s arthritis flaring up at an award show and Minho fainting and skz taking care of him.  
> This is a two-part chapter, just because I like where it cuts off and I think it works well separately. The next chapter is written and should be up soon.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and, as usual, if there’s anything in particular you’d like to see in the fic, I’d love to hear it.

Chan sighs, adjusting his cuffs. Award shows were long and boring on the best of days, but this was one seemed to be dragging even more than normal.

Maybe that was because they were all exhausted. They'd just had a comeback and were already re-recording loads of their older songs to be re-released in the coming months. That plus altering their choreographies and the practices that necessitated meant they were running on fumes by this point. Chan looked over the table to where Hyunjin was practically falling asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. Felix was trying not to look like he was leaning against the taller, his eyes open but Chan was pretty sure that if they were anywhere less public the younger Australian would be snoring.

He caught eyes with Minho across the table, following the dancer's gaze when it flickered over to Jeongin, who was staring dazed up at the stage. He had a water bottle in his hand, absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the plastic. Seungmin, next to him, was staring at the movement like he couldn't decide if it annoyed him or not.

Minho raised a concerned eyebrow in Chan's direction, a question in his eyes. Chan shrugged his shoulders almost imperceptibly. He had to repress a flinch when Jisung knocked into him from where he was swaying to the music playing as the stage was prepared for the next group. Changbin, sat next to Minho, was discreetly massaging the older's hand under the cover of the table, the task and the concern attached to the necessity of the action the only things keeping him awake.

Chan was concerned about all his members. He was concerned about himself. The whole group could have done with ducking out of this award show, but they'd been invited to perform and they'd been nominated for an award - which they'd won, unbelievably - and the company had insisted it would be too rude to cancel so last minute. Chan had been too tired to argue that he was pretty sure they were physically incapable of attending and they'd drifted through rehearsal before being stuffed into suits and choked by hairspray and shoved onto the red carpet. They had managed to sit through the show so far, including getting up to accept their award, but they still had their performance. Chan prayed they'd get through it with no incidents.

Luckily, coming off the stage thirty minutes later, it seemed his prayers had come true. He hadn't noticed anything unusual on stage and they'd managed to get through the whole performance. He waited at the door backstage for his members to all come through, counting as they passed him and breathing a sigh of relief when they'd all trooped by. Minho was the last one through and they shared a look of matching relief.

It was then that Minho dropped.

Chan lunged forward, managing to catch the younger before he hit the ground.

"Minho!"

"Hyung!"

By the time Chan had lowered Minho gently to the ground, the rest of the members had gathered around them, noises of concern filling the corridor.

"Wha - hyung?" Minho murmured a moment after he was laid on the ground, eyes slitting open. Chan leant over him, blocking his view of anything else.

"Minho." He breathed out in relief. "Are you ok? What happened?" He asked, trying to contain his panic.

"Hyung?" The dancer asked again. Chan's brows furrowed, although he tried to contain his expression and not look too worried.

"Its alright Minho." He said instead of confusing the younger more. "I think you fainted, but I caught you before you hit anything."

Minho turned his head, catching sight of their dongsaengs gathered around them. Chan followed his gaze.

"Changbin, Seungmin, go find a manager and a first aider, please." He directed. They looked momentarily mulish, but ran off to do as ordered without complaint. He turned back to Minho, who was shifting where he lay. "Its alright, just stay there for a moment."

"I can sit up." Minho objected, already trying to get his hands behind him. Chan felt a rush of panic when the dancer couldn't seem to orient himself enough to do so.

Chan immediately went to protest against the whole idea, but the discomfort was written over Minho's face, so he stifled his complaints and manoeuvred them so that he could wrap an arm around Minho's shoulders. Jisung crouched down on Minho's other side, shooting Chan a terrified look as he wrapped his arm lower down Minho's back, so together they were fully supporting him.

"Are you alright, hyung?" Jeongin asked from a little ways away, wringing his hands nervously. Hyunjin had wrapped his arms around Jeongin and Felix's shoulders, holding them close to him as they watched worriedly.

"Yeah, Innie." Minho tried to send him a reassuring smile. Chan wasn't going to be the one to tell him it had the opposite effect.

"Then why'd you faint hyung?" Their maknae hit the nail on the head.

Minho didn't say anything, closing his eyes. Chan shared a look with Jisung, both of them noticing the lack of colour in the dancer's cheeks and the sweat beading on his forehead. Trying not to look like he was ready to scoop Minho up and carry him to the first aid station himself - which didn't sound like a bad, idea, actually - Chan looked up at Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin with the most reassuring look he could muster.

They were interrupted before he could say anything, though.

"Is everything alright here?"

They all startled at the new voice, looking up to see a large group of people he vaguely recognised.

"Oh, sunbaenim." Chan said, surprised. He cast a look around the corridor they were in, realising they were totally blocking it. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise we would be in anyone's way." He apologised sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The man at the front of the group said. "But are you all alright?" He asked again. He was looking specifically at Minho this time; in fact, most of the group were, concerned looks on their faces.

"We've just had a... bit of a scare." Chan admitted. "We're just waiting for our manager and a first aider."

There was a round of concerned noises.

"Do you want some help getting up or to your waiting room?" One of the other men asked kindly. "We don't have to be on stage just yet, we can help."

Chan was shaking his head before the other man had even finished, although he still looked at Minho questioningly. Maybe he really should just carry Minho away; it would probably be more comfortable. Or maybe Minho wanted to walk - none of them would like it but their main dancer was fiercely independent.

"I, uh - don't know if I can stand." The dancer admitted ruefully, looking down his legs. Chan felt another flutter of pure panic, following Minho's gaze. He had been feeling unwell all week, the cold locking his joints and making everything ache. He'd worn ankle braces today, for maybe the fifth time since Chan had met him, as well as knee and elbow compression support sleeves. He'd also caught the knee brace and shoulder brace the dancer had tried to discreetly slip into their bags before they left, although Chan hadn't said anything out loud. Having no time to rest and recover from their packed schedules, as well as the stress caused by it, had made what may have been a mild flare-up likely brought on by the dip in temperature into a kind of pain that Minho rarely suffered from. He had barely complained, fully aware that all of them were tired and achey and in desperate need of a good nights sleep, but they all knew he had been hurting, probably worse than they had ever seen.

"Okay." Chan breathed before anyone - his group or the older one - could say anything. "That okay, but we should probably get you up off the cold floor." He didn't say what he would have if they didn't have company, that the cold couldn't be helping the aches Minho was feeling. He wants to hit himself for not realising this before, but quickly reminds himself that this is a new, scary situation and panic is to be expected. "We'll get the manager and the first aider to meet us in the waiting room."

"Do you need some help?" A few of the men from the other group - Chan couldn't for the life of him remember their name, too caught up in his worry - moved forward as if to help when they saw Chan shift, preparing to lift Minho.

"Thank you, sunbaenim, but I should be alright." Chan assured. He was used to carrying his members around, including Minho. Most of the time it was because the other was being lazy and it was the fastest method to get him somewhere, but there had been numerous instances the past couple of years that Minho just couldn't walk. He had practice deadlifting all of his members off the floor, as well - again, mostly because the troublemakers were being annoying or lazy, and making them shriek as they were lifted unexpectedly was always a delight to Chan. He didn't like to think about the times he'd had to lift them because they physically couldn't get up themselves.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Chan shifted so he was crouching more stably, leaving Jisung to steady Minho whilst he found his footing. He resolutely ignored the way Minho winced when he bent his knees so Chan could get his arm under them. It only took him a moment and a tiny bit of grunting before he was stood up, cradling Minho to his chest. He was warm; too warm.

"Come on, lets get to the waiting room. Hopefully Changbin and Seungmin have found a first aider." Chan jerked his head down the corridor. "Sorry for stopping you, sunbaenim." He turned to the other group, who were watching them, still concerned. He bowed his head in apology, although he didn't try and bow properly for fear of dropping Minho.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" One of them asked.

"Yes, sunbaenim. Thank you." Chan smiled.

"SEVENTEEN to stage. SEVENTEEN to stage." Rang through the speakers and the group jolted.

Ah, they were SEVENTEEN, Chan thought. He knew they looked familiar.

"Ok, if you're sure." The one who had first spoken said, sounding hesitant.

"Yes, sunbaenim." Chan tried to give his most reassuring smile, although he didn't think he succeeded. Minho was rigid in his arms, obviously in pain, and so much warmer than he should have been; Chan didn't think he could look anything other than worried no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright." The other man agreed at last. "I hope you feel better soon." He told Minho with a kind smile, although his eyes were still worried. The dancer smiled back as the other members of SEVENTEEN all sent the same well wishes as they filed past them towards the stage.

Chan let out a sigh of relief when they were all out of sight, striding down the corridor as fast as he could. The other four scrambled behind him, their worry palpable.

"I'm sorry, hyung." Minho whispered into his neck.

Chan took a sharp intake of breath.

"Its alright." He reassured quietly. "You'll be aright."

He refused to believe anything else.


	5. Everyone needs a little rest: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for them to rest, now. Chan takes the time to comfort his members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad so many of you enjoyed the first part of this and I loved reading your suggestions for other chapters. This is the second part, it is literally all fluff now. I hope you enjoy :)

Chan wanted to close his eyes, leaning against the wall outside Minho's bedroom, but if he closed them now he didn't think he'd be able to open them again. It had been a long day; a long week. A long month, Chan sighed to himself. He wouldn't dare thank today's circumstances for giving them the next three days off, but he didn't know if they would have managed their schedules without an impromptu hospital visit if they hadn't been given the time off.

Minho fainting was almost inevitable, Chan forced himself to realise. He was amazed the dancer hadn't done so before, to be honest. He was amazed that none of them had fainted before today. He was just glad that they would all recover from this, even Minho.

The first aider that Changbin and Seungmin had been able to find had been a kind, older woman that had agreed to sign the extra NDA's the company insisted on, despite already having signed one to work the concert and the confidentiality the medical profession required. She had examined Minho thoroughly, testing all his joints and checking any other points of inflammation. She's recommended Minho would need at least a week of minimal activity, although she couldn't give any concrete advice - Minho would need to see his doctor for that. She'd also insisted on checking on Felix, saying he'd looked much too pale, and Hyunjin, who had been swaying where he stood the entire time she was examining Minho. They had both been told they were dehydrated, sleep-deprived and quite possibly coming down with something their immune systems were unable to fight in their weakened states. It was quite likely they were all coming down with something, she'd theorised, looking around the room at them pointedly.

Giving in to temptation, Chan carefully opened the bedroom door again, peering into the darkness until his eyes adjusted and he could make out a lump on Minho's bed. Minho already had a mattress topper that cost more than the actual bunkbed, but Jisung and Felix had gone round the dorm as soon as they got home to gather the softest cushions and blankets they owned, fluffing out Minho's bed until a nest was made. Once Minho had settled into bed, they'd helped to organise everything into the softest, most supportive place possible. Minho - already exhausted and having taken some very strong painkillers - had fallen asleep in seconds. Chan had shooed the younger boys out the moment Minho's breathing had evened out, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the dancer alone entirely. If he wasn't scared about it hurting Minho more, he would have climbed into bed with the younger already. As it was, he'd already decided he would be sleeping in the bunk above Minho tonight, with or without Hyunjin, whose bed it actually was. The younger could take Chan's bed if he wanted to sleep by himself.

Realising he hadn't seen any of his other members since he'd pushed Felix and Jisung out of the room, Chan decided he would grab a drink and something to eat, check on everybody and make sure they were okay, and go to bed early. And make sure everyone else did the same.

Casting a final glance at the sleeping Minho, Chan backed out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He took a deep breath to calm the anxiety swirling in his chest before he made his way downstairs. He found Felix and Changbin in the kitchen, Felix watching over a giant pot of ramen and Changbin pulling a tupperware box of kimchi fried rice out of the fridge triumphantly. All he'd need to do was fry it until it was heated through, so after a quick hug to the two of them and verbally checking that they'd be alright, Chan went to go find the rest of his members.

Jisung was just coming down the stairs, freezing when he caught sight of Chan, a sheepish expression on his face.

Chan sighed, resigned.

"You didn't wake him, did you?"

He should have known Jisung would sneak upstairs the moment Chan moved away.

"Of course not, hyung." Jisung said, offended.

"Sorry, Sungie. I know you wouldn't wake him up on purpose." Chan apologised with a tired smile. Jisung sniffed, but he was smiling back. He jumped the last couple of steps, coming up to snuggle against Chan's side. Chan wrapped a tight arm around the younger's shoulders, rubbing their heads together affectionately.

"I was really scared, hyung." Jisung admitted in a small voice. "Minho-hyung was - " He cut himself off, but Chan understood completely.

"I know, Sungie. I know." He nuzzled slightly more aggressively. "But we're home and he's alright. He'll see his doctor tomorrow and hopefully there will be something they can do to help with the pain. But we'll help however we can, yeah? He'll get better." He assured. He wasn't just comforting Jisung with his words - he was comforting himself. Also Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin, who were attempting to be stealthy as they peeked around the doorway of the living room at them. Chan rolled his eyes. "Come here, you three."

They made their way over quickly, attaching themselves to him in a huddle. It was lucky Hyunjin had long arms - he was able to wrap them around the huddle much easier than Chan.

"Minho will be alright, guys. Today was a bad day and none of us have had the chance to rest this week - one of us had to give in to the exhaustion at some point. Its terrible, but I'm glad it happened today and it wasn't anything worse." Chan admitted. He got agreeing grumbles from his huddle. "Minho will recover. We all will recover." He reminded them. "None of us are doing too well. Hopefully a couple days of rest will do us a world of good, but if you feel any worse over the next couple of days, tell me. We'll get you to a doctor." He said sternly. He was pretty sure a doctors note would be the only thing getting them out of schedules after the three days emergency rest they'd been granted. Hopefully they - apart from Minho, who would be taking at least a week off - wouldn't need any extra time, but if they did Chan would rather they get a doctors note so the company couldn't make them work regardless.

"Yes hyung." They all chorused. Chan's brows furrowed at the extra voices, turning his head with difficulty to see Changbin and Felix leaning against each other in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them with fond smiles.

"Good." He affirmed, before jerking his head over. "Come here you two, have a cuddle."

They stood there, the seven of them huddling together for a good few minutes. They were all safe and at home, Minho upstairs fast asleep; Chan could finally relax.

"Oh yeah, the ramen's ready." Felix murmured into the back of Seungmin's head. There was a jerk as they scrambled to get away from each other, hunger pulling at them now that they'd relaxed. It was a quick meal - they all practically inhaled the ramen and Chan got through two and a half bowls of kimchi fried rice all by himself. It was filling though, and Chan was sated and ready for bed by the time they'd cleared up, although they left the actual washing up until the morning.

"Alright, everyone, bed time." He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Hyunjin jerked up from where he was sat with his face on the table, his eyes sleepy. Jeongin took the opportunity to wipe at where Hyunjin had been lying, now done with cleaning the table. Felix set down the last pot, filled with soapy water to soak overnight. Seungmin and Changbin appeared in the doorway from where they'd quickly tidied the mess they'd made in the hall when they got in and Chan looked on in satisfaction as everyone trudged upstairs with no protest. It was a rare night indeed when the kids followed his orders without protest.

Chan opened the door to Minho's room, finding Jisung sat on the floor by Minho's head. He was leaning against the bed, one hand in Minho's and his eyes closed.

Chan melted.

"Sungie." He cooed quietly. When Jisung didn't move, Chan snuck closer, crouching down to run his hand through the younger's hair. "Come on Sungie, wake up. You just need to climb into bed - you can go straight back to sleep." He cajoled.

Jisung turned to him with a sleepy mumble.

"I can stay?"

Chan felt his heart break.

"Yeah, Jisung. Yeah, you can stay. You'll have to share with me though."

Jisung smiled, carefully untangling his hand from Minho's before pushing himself up. Chan hovered behind him as he climbed the ladder to the top bunk, scared his tired dongsaeng would fall backwards. Jisung got up there with no issue, though and quickly settled under the covers. Chan crouched back down to check on Minho properly, adjusting the heavy duvet they'd lain over him so it was pulled up over his shoulders before he straightened up. Satisfied, he quickly turned the light off before clambering up into the top bunk, careful not to kneel on Jisung as he crawled under the blankets.

"Night hyung." Jisung murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Jisungie." Chan replied, throwing an arm over Jisung's waist and tugging the younger against him, shifting until they were both comfortable. The feeling of Jisung breathing against him was comforting, as was the sound of Minho's slight snores. He could hear the other's banging around as they got ready for bed and for the first time in what felt like months, Chan relaxed fully, allowing sleep to pull him under.

They would all be alright, he was sure of it now. He'd make sure they were.


	6. A Maknae’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into a day at the Stray Kids’ dorm from Jeongin’s perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m so glad you all seemed to enjoy the two-parter and was happy to read what you all thought. I hope you like this chapter, as well :)

Jeongin got along with his hyungs. They were a close group, anyway, and Jeongin was glad that there was a small enough age difference that they felt comfortable with each other from the start. Despite that, though, he knew his hyungs doted on him as the youngest, even his hyungs who were only a year older. As they'd grown as a group, they'd all discovered reasons to be more protective of one another and Jeongin wasn't exempt from those feelings. As all of them were, he was particularly protective of his second oldest hyung.

Minho didn't like to accept help, even though he'd gotten better at asking for it. Innie was often pushed towards Minho, to convince him to take better care of himself, since none of them were good at saying no to their cute maknae. He didn't always like being used by other members, but he was always willing to help Minho out.

"Hey, Innie." Changbin leant over his back from where Jeongin was sat at the kitchen table, attempting to get as much homework done as possible before dance practice that evening. He instantly looked up, suspicious at the older man's tone.

"What do you want, hyung?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Innie, how could you accuse me of such a thing?" His hyung responded dramatically, trying his best to look hurt. Jeongin's expression didn't change. Changbin could only keep it up for another minute, before he gave up and leant his entire weight against the maknae's back. "So, Minho-hyung's hands are really bothering him, he can barely move them, but he says even heat's hurting them." Innie immediately knows where this is going.

"No. You do it." He cuts Changbin off before his hyung can even ask.

"But he won't listen to me." Binnie whines.

"He won't listen to me either." Innie counters.

"Of course he'll listen to you."

"Hyung only listens to Chan-hyung. Ask him."

"Channie-hyung's at the studio already. And hyung only listens to him when he wants to. He listens to you more."

Jeongin is used to this argument. Its not so much that Minho - or any of his hyungs, really - actually listen to him, but they all feel guilty denying him something he asks for, especially when they know that its a reasonable request.

He sighs dramatically, pushing himself up without warning so that Changbin has to stumble to keep his balance as he's thrown of the younger's back. There's no point continuing the argument - he'll try and help Minho either way. Changbin knows this.

"Fine." He grumbles. "But you have to buy me a hot chocolate later." He turns to go into the living room, where Minho had been relaxing when Innie came downstairs earlier.

"Yes maknae." Changbin sing-songs, triumphant.

When Jeongin spots Minho, he immediately knows what Changbin had been talking about. Over the years, Minho has managed to become worse at hiding discomfort from his members, which often worked in their favour when he refused to say anything out loud. He was watching the tv, curled up in the corner of the sofa. He was hugging a pillow close to his chest, with his knees pulled up. His wrists were trapped between his legs and the pillow - a surefire sign that they were bothering him. Minho found that the constant pressure helped his pain, although the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth suggested it wasn't doing much today.

"Hey hyung." Jeongin greeted, settling himself carefully on the sofa next to Minho. Minho blinked over at him. He looked tired, too. Jeongin wondered if the pain had kept him up that night - it was pretty rare, especially considering how exhausted they were on a daily basis, but Jeongin knew they had all caught him watching late-night tv at least once because the pain in his hands or wrists had woken him up.

"Alright, Innie? I thought you were doing homework?" Minho asked, concerned.

"Wanted to take a break." He murmurs, leaning over until his head is resting on Minho's shoulder. Its a bit of an awkward angle, but neither of them mind.

"Ok. Let me know if you need some help." Minho says quietly, knocking his head against the maknae's gently. Innie sits there, comfortable with his hyung, until Minho moves, wincing. Jeongin takes full advantage.

"Are you ok, hyung?" He asks worriedly. Minho sends him a small smile - he probably knows exactly what Jeongin is doing. He's not nearly as easy to fool as Chan could be.

"I'm alright, Innie." He coos, although he doesn't lift his hand to ruffle the maknae's hair as he usually would with such a comment.

"Your wrists, though..." He trails off, looking pointedly at where they're hidden.

Minho huffs exasperatedly, sending an annoyed glance towards the kitchen. Jeongin refrains from wincing - Minho must have known that it was Changbin who had sent him in.

"Are they bothering you, hyung?" He asks as innocently as he can, blinking wide eyes. Its over-exaggerated, a sort of aegyo his hyungs found hard to resist.

Minho rolled his eyes but pulled his hands out of their hiding place. Jeongin does wince then - they're blotchy from their previous position and the joints of his wrists are slightly swollen. He's seen them a lot worse, but the way Minho moves them speaks to a stiffness and pain he often feels when the weather turns cold. They'd been forecast snow today and even with the dorm heated well, Minho had had to go out that morning for a session with their choreographer and it had obviously been enough to set his arthritis off.

"Ah, hyung." Jeongin pouts. "Should I get a heat pack?"

"I used one earlier and it didn't really help." Minho shakes his head.

"It might do more this time, hyung." Jeongin chirps optimistically.

"I don't know, Innie, it made them hurt more."

"I'll go get one anyway." He doesn't wait for Minho to respond, immediately levering himself off the sofa and making his way back into the kitchen. Changbin is still in there, although he's moved to stand by the stove, stirring what looks like a giant pot of noodles. He's also preemptively set a pack of heat-packs on the table, next to a bottle of water and a blister pack of painkillers. He raises an eyebrow at Changbin, even as he grabs them.

"He took something when he got home but he hasn't moved from the sofa since, so it should be safe." Changbin responds with a little shrug. Jeongin raises his other eyebrow, too. Changbin wasn't usually so blatant in his care-taking, although Innie supposes a lot of the time he just isn't around to see it.

Without questioning it any more, he grabs everything off the table and turns to make his way back to the living room. Minho has uncurled himself and shifted to sit with his legs crossed. The cushion he'd been hugging is on his lap, with his hands resting on top of it.

Jeongin settles himself next to his hyung once more, crossing his own legs and dropping his little haul in his lap. He picks up the heat-packs first. They're the sort that you peel out of the packet and stick to the skin - basically heat-stickers. They were the weakest ones they owned, but if whatever heat-pack Minho had used earlier had hurt him, it was best to start weak. They could use something stronger when these one's had run their course.

"Let me, hyung." Jeongin holds them away when Minho when he reaches out a hand for them.

"I can do it, Innie." He grumbles, but retreats. Innie smiles his widest smile, happy when Minho smiles back. His smile is his greatest weapon - no hyung can resist it.

He's still smiling when he reaches for Minho's first wrist and carefully smooths the heat-sticker over the jut of Minho's wrist bone. The sticker is just big enough, and Minho's wrist thin enough, that it slightly overlaps, covering the entire wrist. Jeongin knows Felix and Jisung had searched about three pharmacys to find one's this size, although it had been worth it - they were more effective than when they had to use two smaller ones.

It doesn't take him long to finish with both wrists and he reaches down for the water bottle, untwisting the cap and handing it to Minho before popping out two pills and handing those over, too. Minho takes them without questioning it, which used to be worrying but is something Innie has gotten used to over the years - he just hoped Minho never annoys any of their members enough that they try and poison him. If anyone did, it'd probably be Seungmin, Jeongin thinks.

"What are you thinking about, Innie?" Minho asks, amused. Jeongin realises he's grinning, but just widens his smile as he shuffles to face the tv.

"Are the stickers working?" He asks instead of answering.

Minho shrugs, which means they must be doing something. They wouldn't be working fully yet, anyway.

They sit quietly for ten minutes, watching a drama Jeongin doesn't think he's even heard of before. He has no idea why Minho put it on, although he figured it was likely due to the bad acting, which he found hilarious.

"Dinner!" Changbin announced, startling both of them. He was carrying a tray with three bowls on it and set it on the coffee table before handing both of them a bowl. Minho handled his gingerly and Changbin kept a hold of the bowl until it was firmly balanced on the pillow in Minho's lap.

"Thanks, Binnie." Minho smiled.

"Yeah, thanks hyung!" Jeongin said much more cheerily, already digging in. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he'd started eating. Changbin settled next to Jeongin on the sofa with the third bowl from the tray. Both of them watched Minho from the corner of their eyes as he flexed his fingers, some of them cracking loudly, before picking up his chopsticks and beginning to eat. He went slowly, twirling the noodles around the sticks instead of slurping them up as usual, so he didn't have to hold the bowl up and risk spilling it all.

They finish eating in companionable silence, both younger members keeping half an eye on their hyung. He pauses occasionally to scratch at his wrist and Jeongin thinks to himself that they should take the stickers off soon and switch to the microwavable gel packs. They were stronger and didn't cause any skin irritation, as long as they were careful about duration, due to the cotton pouches they came in.

They'd all finished when they heard the front door open and the sounds of a bickering Jisung and Hyunjin drifted through to where they were sat. Changbin sighed, long and loud and long-suffering. Jeongin completely understood, although Minho just snorted at them, laughing as Jisung and Hyunjin pushed against each other to be the first one into the room.

"Hyung, help!" Jisung called out, reaching a hand out dramatically to the sofa, although it was unclear whether he was talking to Changbin or Minho.

In the end it didn't matter, since none of them moved except to settle a little closer together on the sofa, laughing as Hyunjin pushed Jisung over, only to end up pulled down with him, both of them groaning as they scramble to get up, pulling each other down whenever one seemed to be successful.

Hearing Minho giggle beside him, starting up a cheer for whoever was currently winning in the fight to get up, Jeongin was glad that even with the pain he lived with, the pain that affected him so much on days like today, that his hyung could laugh like this at the childishness of their members.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone has anything they’d like to see in this fic, please comment down below and I’ll try my best. (Doesn’t have to be Minho-centric, although whatever I write will include Minho as a main character.)


End file.
